


pinball wizard

by ell (amywaited)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Documentaries, Documentary, Filming, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, Slice of Life, getting married, remus acts hard but hes actually so soft, soft, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: “And you promise it’s not a frog? Again?”“I promiiise,” he whines. “Come on, come on, come on. Close your eyes!”Remus closes his eyes, wondering if he’s sealing his death sentence now. Maybe Sirius has found a giant spider, or a snake, or a dead rat this time. “If this is some sort of rodent, I actually will kill you.”“It’s not a rodent, why would I give you a rodent?” Sirius asks. There’s a muffled thud as Sirius puts the camera, presumably, down, and starts scuffling around looking for something.“Why would you give me a frog?” Remus counters.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 138





	pinball wizard

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!
> 
> title from [pinball wizard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AKbUm8GrbM) by the who.

He’s trying to watch the Great British Bake Off reruns when Sirius leaps over the back of the sofa and shoves a camera in his face. Paul had just started ripping into a contestant, so Remus shoves him out of the way without barely a word.

“Oi!”

“You’re blocking the screen,” Remus says. “And why have you got my camera?”

Sirius gives him a dirty look and turns the lense on the telly before swinging it back to Remus. “I’m filming a documentary. You know, for all those intellectually superior people who enjoy watching educational, informative content. I doubt you’d understand.”

“I have a degree,” Remus says drily. Sirius continues making his ‘blah blah blah’ face. “What are you even making a documentary on? And do I have to be in it?”

Sirius flops across the sofa so his head is in Remus’s lap and angles the camera so that it gets his forehead and Remus’s chin in the shot and not much else. “The documentary is _about_ you, my dear Moony.”

“Don’t you think this violates some sort of privacy law, doing it without my consent?”

“Like you would have given me the okay if I asked you anyway,” Sirius says, “besides, you use your laptop with the webcam uncovered so I’m not sure how much room you have to talk on privacy consent.”

“Fine,” Remus says. “Make your documentary if you have to. But can you at least do it in the other room so I can watch my shows in peace?”

Sirius pouts in a way that looks mostly satirical and contorts his face in an odd way. “I guess so. I’ll call you in for an interview when the episode is over.”

“You better not.”

Sirius just taps the side of his nose and slinks out of the room. Remus misses the entire judging section of the technical challenge. 

* * *

“Are you still filming that documentary?” Remus asks, when Sirius trains a camera on him while he’s trying to eat a bowl of Cheerios.

“Rome wasn’t built in a day,” Sirius says, which is decidedly cryptic and answers nothing at all.

“I’m not that interesting,” Remus tells him through a mouthful of cereal. “I don’t even do much. I’m really not sure what you could document about me in the first place. Or why you’re making it at all.”

“I think you’re interesting,” Sirius says. He climbs atop the kitchen counter so he can get a bird's eye shot of Remus. “You’re the most interesting person in the world.”

Remus swallows. He moves his bowl out of the way, effectively ruining the shot. “You have an entirely biased perspective. And you already know everything about me. Since the goal of a documentary is to educate, as you said yourself, isn’t that kind of paradoxical?”

“Maybe I’m making it for the future, when I’m old and senile, so I don’t forget about you.”

“You’re really not funny,” Remus says, putting his now empty bowl in the dishwasher. “And you forgot to put the washing on last night. I’m running out of pants, so it’d be really great if you could do that before I get home from work, please.”

“Whatever, whatever,” Sirius says, flapping his hand about as if he can dispel the very words from the air. “You can wear mine if you have to. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“You better not put that in your documentary,” Remus says, trying his very best to sound stern. It likely does not work, since he knows he has barely an assertive bone in his body, let alone a stern one.

“Whatever you say, Rem,” Sirius tells him. Remus knows he’ll probably keep it in just to spite him now. “Have a good day at work.”

* * *

He’s in a towel, dripping water all over the bathroom, hair raggled and damp, and Sirius has that godforsaken camera on him.

“Seriously? Now?”

“I’m trying to capture all the moments that I think you look beautiful,” Sirius says, “and I think you look beautiful. So yes, now.”

Remus grimaces. “I’m sopping wet. That’s not beautiful.”

Sirius nods gravely. “You’re right. It’s really fucking hot.”

“Oh, my God,” Remus says. He tries to squeeze some of the droplets out of his hair. “Couldn’t you have waited until I at least had a pair of boxers on?”

Sirius shakes his head. The camera wobbles slightly too. “Nope.”

“You are… incorrigible.”

Sirius seems to take it as a compliment.

* * *

“Remus? Can you come in here for a sec?”

“In where?”

“In here!”

Remus stifles a groan. “Where’s here? I don’t have a telepathic tracking ability, if you forgot.”

“Bathroom!”

“Why the fuck do you want me in the bathroom?”

There’s a pause. Then, Sirius says, “it’s got the best lighting.”

And everything clicks. The documentary. Remus, unable to resist Sirius in any aspect, goes, only to find him sitting in the sink, with the camera directed towards the bathtub.

“Why are you sitting in the sink?” Remus asks.

“So you can sit in the bath,” Sirius replies, as if it’s obvious. “It’s time to do an interview for my documentary.”

Remus makes a face. “Are you sure?” He gets in the bath, trying to fold himself up in a way that’s at least a little bit comfortable.

“I’m sure,” Sirius says. “I’ve just got to ask you a couple of questions!”

“Fine.”

“Can you say your full name, your age, and your favourite colour?” Sirius asks.

“Remus John Lupin, twenty seven, green. You already know all that.”

“Humour me,” Sirius says. “Next question. What’s your birthstone?”

“My birthstone?” Remus frowns. The bath is a lot more uncomfortable than he seems to remember it being.

“Yes. Your birthstone, come on.”

“Um, I don’t know? Aquamarine, I think.”

“You’re doing great,” Sirius says, “just a few more to go. When did we meet?”

“You already know this too. We met at school,” Remus says.

“More details then that!”

Remus shifts about a bit. His knee makes an awful squeaking noise on the side of the tub. “I don’t know. We were eleven, about to go to boarding school, we were sharing a dorm room.”

“Great. Where was our first date?”

“Why are you asking me questions that you already know the answers to?”

“Just say it.”

“It was at a pub,” Remus says, “the Red Lion, right?”

“And where was our first kiss?”

“In the beer garden at the aforementioned pub,” Remus answers. “Why do you need to film this?”

Sirius grins. “One more question, I promise. What song reminds you of me?”

“What sort of question is that?”

“An important one, now answer it.”

Remus frowns, “how is that an important question?”

“Remuuus.”

“Fine, fine. Oh, I don’t know. Pinball wizard?”

“By who?”

“By The Who. Are we done now?”

“We’re done now,” Sirius says. He turns the camera off, setting it on the toilet lid before hopping out of the sink to press a kiss to Remus’s forehead. “Thank you, babe.”

Remus can’t help his smile. “No problem. I can’t wait to see this when you’ve finished it.”

* * *

“Uuugh.”

“Come on, you big drama queen. It’s only a cold. Sit up and eat something, you’ll feel better.”

“Remus, I’m dying,” Sirius says, awfully serious. He pushes himself up on his elbows regardless so Remus can guide a piece of toast to his lips. “I’m dying, and I’ll never get to finish my documentary. I’ll never get to tell you I love you again!”

Remus chuckles. “You don’t need to sound so distraught. You’ll just have to tell me you love me as much as you can now. And I can get the camera if you want to finish your documentary.”

Now he looks like he’s about to burst into tears. “I love you, Remus. You’re so perfect.” And then he actually does burst into tears, and Remus can only feel affectionately exasperated as he loads the camera up for Sirius and allows him to film him going to and fro with cups of tea and slices of toast.

* * *

Sirius pounces as soon as Remus gets home from work, already holding his camera and a wide, suspicious grin. “Close your eyes.”

Remus knows better than to immediately agree, so he hangs his coat up and says, “Hello, honey, how was your day? Oh, my day was lovely, Sirius, thank you. How was yours?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Just close your eyes!”

“Why?” Remus asks. “You’re filming this, aren’t you? What are you up to now?”

“I have a surprise,” Sirius says. “It’s a good surprise. You’ll like it. You just have to close your eyes.”

“And you promise it’s not a frog? Again?”

“I promiiise,” he whines. “Come on, come on, come on. Close your eyes!”

Remus closes his eyes, wondering if he’s sealing his death sentence now. Maybe Sirius has found a giant spider, or a snake, or a dead rat this time. “If this is some sort of rodent, I actually will kill you.”

“It’s not a rodent, why would I give you a rodent?” Sirius asks. There’s a muffled thud as Sirius puts the camera, presumably, down, and starts scuffling around looking for something.

“Why would you give me a frog?” Remus counters. “What are you doing?”

“It’s not a frog or a rodent,” Sirius says. The scuffling stops. “And you really will like it. At least I think you will. Now put your hands out.”

Remus cups his hands in front of him. “Like this?”

Sirius’s fingers join his, squeezing gently before moving his hands so the palms face down and his fingers are outstretched. “Like this. I’m not putting something in them.”

“You’ll have to forgive me for being a bit presumptuous,” Remus says, “I don’t have the best experience with eyes closed surprises.”

“You’re so pessimistic,” Sirius says, but it sounds decidedly fond. “I’m going to ask you a question, okay? And you just have to say yes or no.”

Remus feels his brow furrow slightly. “What? Why?”

“Just do it,” Sirius tells him. “You don’t need to be so… so nervous. I should be nervous.”

“Why should you be nervous?”

There’s the whoosh of air as Sirius heaves out a big sigh. “Because I’m about to ask you if you want to marry me.”

All the blood rushes to Remus’s head. “What?”

“I’m asking if you want to get married,” Sirius repeats.

“Really?”

“Yes, really, I’m not making it up,” Sirius says. “Just say yes or no. Please.”

Remus bites his lip. He thinks his hands are shaking. “Yes. Obviously. I don’t know why you even had to ask. Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yeah,” Sirius says. “I even got you a ring.” As if to demonstrate, he slides the band onto Remus’s ring finger. His hands are definitely shaking. 

“This is better than a frog,” Remus says. “Wow.”

“Well, I’m glad my thousand pound engagement ring is better than a small amphibian,” Sirius says. He reaches over to pick up the camera again and aims it at Remus’s face.

“Oh, don’t, Sirius. I’m probably all red and gross and teary, go away.”

“You’re _beautiful,”_ Sirius says, “and guess what?”

“What?”

His face splits into a grin so wide it looks almost painful. “We’re going to get married.”

* * *

“So what was the deal with that whole documentary thing?” Remus asks, the next day, once they’ve cleaned up from dinner and Sirius has turned on the telly to watch the ten o’clock news (because that is, apparently, the sort of people they’re becoming). Remus can’t stop looking at the ring Sirius had gotten, which is vaguely embarrassing, but Sirius grins everytime he catches him, so it’s not so bad.

“It really is for when I’m old and senile and start forgetting about everything. I really don’t want to forget any part of you,” Sirius says. “But I also thought it would be nice for just us to keep. Maybe we’ll play it at the wedding.”

“God, don’t. I’ll die of mortification.”

“I think it’s cute,” Sirius says. “It’d be so cute if we played it. Maybe I’ll make it my vows.”

“What would you even be vowing to if you played it?” Remus asks. “Wouldn’t it be better as a speech- Actually, ignore that. I’m just digging a hole now.”

“I’d be vowing to love you for forever,” Sirius says, which carries so much weight and is said so casually that it gives Remus whiplash. “Maybe we’d even end up as part of a cute wedding compilation video.”

“That would be so embarrassing,” Remus says.

“It’d be sweet!” Sirius insists. “We don’t have to. Maybe I’ll just have to film the wedding in the same way and we can keep it as a movie.”

“That would be nice,” Remus says. Sirius hums. The BBC jingle plays on the screen. “You know, I guess I wouldn’t mind that much if you played it at the wedding,” he allows.

The dazzling smile Sirius turns on him makes everything so absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked and i shall deliver upon thee: more wolfstar!
> 
> hope u liked. let me know ur thoughts!


End file.
